Chronicle
by Ribonette
Summary: Un amor que se esperaba perfecto, y resultó que no lo fue.


**Chronicle**

* * *

No ha habido persona que conozca que no haya dicho la frase "amor de lejos, felices los cuatro". Lo dijeron mis amigos, cuando les comenté del chico que me gustaba. Mi mamá seguramente lo pensó cuando le dije que lo amaba.

Lo conocí por internet. Es así como inicio la historia, cada vez que alguien me pregunta "¿Cómo se conocieron?" Sí, es una frase que se escucha mucho últimamente, pero así fue como pasó. Una página de blogs. Después de tanto tiempo, es seguro que el sitio ya cerró.

Pero siempre tendré el recuerdo de esa noche. Sonrío al pensar en ello. E inicio con mi historia. Siempre cuento solo las partes felices. La gente se emociona al escuchar una historia de amor que funcionó, a pesar de que tenía todo en contra. El mundo, y sus prejuicios contra un amor a distancia.

Esta vez, no contaré solo lo bueno. También contaré lo malo, porque fue real. Necesito que quede una prueba tangible de que lo fue. De que lo viví. Por sí, ese amor, fue mi vida.

Todo inició con un post casual. Era una noche a finales de octubre. Mi cumpleaños acababa de pasar, y teniendo veintiún años recién cumplida, me sentía sola. Así que fue fácil escribir:

"Noche aburrida. Sola en casa. ¿Alguien quiere platicar? Te mandaré mi correo, y podremos chatear."

Nadie respondió. Mi blog no era muy popular, pero había gente que lo leía. Gente que esa noche me ignoró. Solo tuve una respuesta: la de él. Fue igualmente algo sencillo. "Sí, hablemos."

No dudé en enviar mi correo, y el tampoco dudó en agregarme. En menos de cinco minutos, nos encontrábamos ya los dos en línea, platicando.

Conversamos durante toda la noche. Fue allí cuando me enteré que éramos de dos partes del mundo, completamente diferentes. Más de ocho mil kilómetros de distancia, una diferencia de ocho horas en nuestros horarios.

Conversamos de todo y nada. De esas conversaciones tan casuales que simplemente los temas se presentan uno tras otro, y las ideas no dejan de tejerse, hasta formar una colcha o una bufanda. Esa noche hacía frío. Pero las cálidas palabras, y la agradable compañía hicieron que el frío no fuera tan insoportable. Esa noche me fui a dormir con una sonrisa.

Continuamos conversando durante los días siguientes. Él supo que yo estaba estudiando la universidad, y yo supe que la había dejado y estaba buscando trabajo. Sin mucho éxito. Él supo que vivía sola, y yo supe que su padre se encontraba fuera del país, trabajando pues el dinero no alcanzaba. Ambos aprendimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que intercambiamos fotografías de nuestros rostros. Recuerdo que él dijo que yo era bonita. Recuerdo que para mí no fue amor a primera vista. Sin embargo, había algo en él, la manera en la que siempre parecía tener tiempo para mí, que me agradaba.

No, estoy mintiendo allí. Y prometí que contaría la verdad, así fuese dura. Debido a la diferencia de horarios, era difícil tener bastantes horas seguidas para conversar. Cuando yo dormía, él se encontraba trabajando. Cuando él tenía tiempo libre, yo estaba en la escuela, y cuando yo finalmente estaba disponible, era su turno de irse a la cama.

Fue él quien dijo primero que quizá, sentía algo por mí. Yo dudé. No estaba segura que tuviese sentimientos por él. Al menos no tan profundos. E igualmente, me asustaba la distancia. ¿Quién quiere tener un novio que vive a más de ocho mil kilómetros de distancia? El no tener un contacto físico, alguien con quien salir a pasear, al cine o por un café… sonaba tan complicado.

Y aun así decidí intentarlo. Porque la comunicación era buena, porque sentía que él me entendía. Porque consideraba que el tener un contacto físico no era el ingrediente principal para tener una relación que funcionase.

Así que en verdad apreciaba cuando él se quedaba despierto un poco más, para platicar conmigo. Y me dolía cuando se quedaba despierto para jugar videojuegos porque, ¿por qué desperdiciar las pocas oportunidades que teníamos para conversar?

Nuestras primeras discusiones siempre fueron debido a ello. Me dolía que no me dedicase mucho tiempo. Ese dolor ha sido una constante en todos estos años. Creo que soy muy demandante en ese aspecto.

Conversábamos mucho, sí. Pero también, nuestras discusiones eran debido a la falta de comunicación. Igualmente, nuestras discusiones se arreglaban cuando dábamos tiempo al otro para decir lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que nos afectaba.

En esas primeras peleas, uno siempre se callaba, y el otro hablaba. Dejábamos que el otro dijese todo lo que tenía que decir, porque a veces sólo necesitas eso: que la otra persona escuche. O que te escuchen a ti.

Y no importaba si al día siguiente uno tenía que trabajar, o el otro tenía que ir a la escuela. No nos retirábamos hasta que la discusión se solucionara. Intentábamos escribirnos, ligar una video llamada, o una llamada telefónica. Cualquier medio era bueno para seguir conversando, para arreglar las cosas, y no irnos a dormir enojados.

Nos funcionó durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Pasaron alrededor de seis meses, cuando finalmente decidimos conocernos en persona. Fue un vuelo de catorce horas, sin contar las dos escalas que tuve que hacer. También tuve que mentir a mi mamá, pues, ¿Cómo me iba a dar permiso de cruzar el planeta para conocer a mi novio, un chico que nunca he visto en persona?

Sí, mis amigos de la universidad se burlaban. Pero yo estaba segura de que valdría la pena. Eso era lo que pensaba: les demostraría a todos que un amor a distancia sí podía funcionar.

Fue un verano maravilloso. No me quejo. Tuvimos discusiones, pero nuevamente las supimos arreglar. Cuando volví a casa, después de un mes, estaba más que segura que era la persona que había estado buscando, pues era la persona que me entendía. Vamos, una vez más, el nivel de comunicación que había entre nosotros, era asombroso.

Pasamos otros seis meses separados. Cada quien, en su lado del planeta, mandando mensajes, haciendo llamadas telefónicas, o video llamadas. Fue en febrero del año siguiente, cuando me sorprendió apareciéndose en la puerta de mi casa. No podía creerlo. Había viajado esos mismos ocho mil kilómetros, en secreto, para venir a verme. La idea: no marcharse nunca más.

El problema: los papeles. No tenía ningún soporte legal para quedarse en mi país. Intentamos por todos los medios obtenerle una estancia, durante seis meses, cuando, justo antes de que se terminase su visado, nos decidimos: íbamos a casarnos.

Sí, estoy segura de que mamá pensó que estaba loca.

Quizá sí. Estaba loca de amor. Tenía apenas veintidós años, y estaba más que segura que había encontrado al amor de mi vida. Habíamos soportado poco más de un año viviendo en distancia, y nos comprendíamos como nunca nadie más nos había comprendido. Si eso no era amor, entonces no sé qué es lo que era.

Así que mamá ayudó con los papeles. Su familia también. Para el trece de julio firmamos los papeles en el registro civil, y se volvió oficial: éramos marido y mujer.

Las cosas fueron complicadas en un inicio: yo aún estudiaba la universidad, y él aun no conseguía trabajo en mi país. Cuando terminé la carrera, inclusive intentamos vivir en su país, pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeamos. Fue un año difícil. Después de ganarme el repudio de su familia (y de y también terminar odiándolos) y contando con todo el amor y apoyo de mi mamá, nos mudamos al caribe a intentar empezar desde cero.

Las cosas mejoraron bastante ese año. Los dos conseguimos un empleo, los dos ganábamos bien, y poco a poco pudimos tener una casa a la cual llamar hogar. Llegó nuestro gato, y tuvimos una bonita familia feliz, durante aproximadamente, dos años.

Entonces, la comunicación murió.

Sus viejos hábitos seguían vivos. El estar todo el día, y gran parte de la noche en la computadora, me estaba matando por dentro. No lo comprendía. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de estar sentado frente a la pantalla, cuando yo estaba detrás, esperando que me diese un momento?

En esos instantes, no necesitaba comunicación verbal. Necesitaba que simplemente me hiciese compañía. Como en las películas, cuando papá y mamá están un rato en la cama, uno viendo la tele, el otro leyendo un libro, preparándose para dormir, los dos juntos, al mismo tiempo. Creo que eso era lo que quería. Eso fue lo que nunca obtuve.

Era muy molesto para mí el ver como se desvelaba por estar en esa página, conversando con quien sabe quién. Empecé a dudar. Fue igualmente una tarde de junio, cuando en su ausencia, me acerqué a su computadora, y decidí resolver esa pregunta.

Bien dicen que quien busca, encuentra.

Había varias conversaciones, todas de mujeres. Desconozco sus edades, pero la que más me llamó la atención (por ser la más extensa) fue la de una chica, que resultó ser menor de edad.

En aquella conversación, que databa de mínimo seis meses, había de todo. La manera en que decía que quería hacer el amor con ella, cuando conmigo no lo había hecho hacía semanas. La manera en que decía que quería acariciar su cuerpo, cuando llevaba meses sin siquiera acariciarme el cabello. La manera en que conversaba, tal como lo había hecho conmigo, años atrás. Como presumía que era una chica bonita, inteligente, y que se merecía a alguien que la hiciese sentir especial: el mismo discurso que me había dado a mí.

Y las fotos.

Las fotos que le envío, revelando su cuerpo. Como se mostraba ante ella sin pudor alguno, mientras nuestra habitación, la habitación que compartíamos, la cama donde dormíamos, se mostraba en el fondo.

Sentí que me arrebataron todo. La idea de tener una familia feliz. La idea de vivir muchos años enamorados. La idea de estar juntos por siempre. Todo se fue a la mierda.

Desde ese día, no volví a ser la misma. Desde ese día, todo fue de mal en peor.

Lo primero que hice, fue enfrentarlo. Envié un mensaje, y la respuesta fue: echarme la culpa. ¿Qué problema tenía que él hubiese enviado mensajes, si seguramente a mí también los hombres seguramente me decían cosas?

No podía creer que esa fuera su respuesta. Después de llamar a mamá, y llorarle en el teléfono, me decidí a sacarlo de mi vida. Cuando llegó esa noche a casa, le dije que tomase sus cosas y se fuese. Que no quería volver a verlo. Así fue. Tomó lo suyo, llamó a un amigo, y se despareció en medio de la noche, rodeado de la oscuridad que poco a poco me envolvía y me sofocaba.

Esa noche no dormí. A decir verdad, terminé en urgencias, víctima de un ataque de pánico. Al día siguiente tampoco pude ir a trabajar. No pude levantarme de la cama, y todo lo que pude hacer, era llorar.

Tuvieron que pasar tres días hasta que pude ponerme en movimiento. Encontré a un abogado, pacté una cita, y le expuse mi caso. Lo que yo quería: un divorcio.

Tuve muchas citas con él durante el siguiente mes. Entregué infinidad de papeles, pero el trámite parecía nunca estar cerca de terminar. Por mi seguridad, física y mental, inclusive me mudé. También comencé a ir al psicólogo. Y entonces, el hecho de no haber tenido un cierre, pudo conmigo, mucho más que con mi deseo de simplemente ser libre: fui a buscarlo.

Ocurrió de noche. Tuve la brillante idea de esperarlo en la salida de su trabajo. Tenía miedo de encontrarlo, pero también tenía miedo de no hacerlo, pues llevaba ya un mes sin noticias suyas, y una parte de mí temía que se hubiese muerto.

Pero no, esa noche lo encontré. Esa noche me ignoró. Esa noche me llamó bruja, y me pidió que dejase de molestarlo. Esa noche regresé a casa a llorar. Y esa noche, recibí el primer mensaje suyo, desde su partida.

Decía que estaba arrepentido. Que quería verme. Que quería arreglar todo lo que había hecho mal, y volver a intentarlo.

Estúpidamente, le creí.

Después de aproximadamente un mes, cancelé los papeles de divorcio, y volví a mudarme con él.

Pero, si debo ser honesta, ya no era feliz con él.

No podía superar lo que había hecho, como me había mentido. Así que, cada vez que me tocaba, una parte de mi (antes, durante o después del acto) no dejaba de pensar que seguramente él se estaba imaginando a otra en mi lugar.

Desde entonces, no podía dejar de pensar que yo no era suficiente para él. Que algo había hecho mal. Que había algo malo conmigo. Me frustraba el no entender.

Las discusiones comenzaron. Esta vez, nadie se quedaba despierto hasta resolver el problema. Esta vez había gritos, que no servían para explicar nada, esta vez nos dábamos la media vuelta, sin dar nuestro brazo a torcer. Los gritos ascendieron a aventar cosas, el romper cosas ascendió a golpearnos a nosotros mismos.

Mi vida se desmoronaba ante mis ojos. Apenas tenía veintiocho años, y me negaba a aceptar que no era el amor de mi vida, que era joven y tendría que presentarme ya como divorciada.

Pero el problema no eran solo los gritos, ni los golpes. El problema era que ya no compartíamos nada en común. Su obsesión por estar en la computadora era demasiado para mí. Una vez más se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, y mi paranoia no dejaba de decirme que era porque conversaba con alguien más. Que ya había una chica nueva que tomaría mi lugar. Que quizá ya lo había tomado y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Los planes de vida resultaron ser también diferentes. Sé lo que quiero, sé lo que espero. Sé los planes que tengo para mi carrera, y mi futuro profesional. Dudo mucho que él sepa qué es lo que espera. Y me desespera, porque no siento que avance hacia ningún sitio. También quero que se supere, pero siento que a él eso no le interesa. Mientras pueda seguir jugando frente a la computadora, es más que suficiente para él.

Fueron casi seis años de matrimonio, y durante todo ese tiempo, dudo mucho que haya entendido lo que es estar casado. Nunca me comprendió. Empiezo a dudar que siquiera me conociese. No las cosas básicas, como mi color favorito, que soy de esa gente rara que le gusta las palomitas con mayonesa y cátsup, que me gustan más los perros que los gatos… Dudo mucho que supiese lo que pienso respecto a mis ideas sobre el aborto, sobre las víctimas de violaciones, sobre la lucha feminista. Durante esos seis años, nunca pude tener una conversación profunda y trascendental con él.

Siento que me estoy desperdiciando al estar a su lado.

Lo amo, quizá lo ame siempre, pero tengo que aprender a amarme a mí primero.

Es por eso que no puedo seguir a su lado. Ya no puedo seguir sufriendo en silencio. No puedo seguir embotellando mis sentimientos. No puedo ver como se burla de mis ideas y como infravalora mis sentimientos, cuando finalmente me decido a exponérselos.

No puedo seguir.

No puedo vivir así.

Ya no más.

Ya no.

* * *

 _Les dejo a su imaginación desde el punto de vista de qué personaje está esto escrito. Igualmente, les pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía._

 _Si alguien quiere enviarme un MP, estoy aquí para ustedes._

 _-Ribonette._


End file.
